


reunion

by churraus, svtfiloficfest



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, abogado!wonwoo, college Reunion, jeongcheol but it's subtle, photograper!mingyu
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25764529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churraus/pseuds/churraus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtfiloficfest/pseuds/svtfiloficfest
Summary: Nagkita muli ang mag-ex na si Wonwoo at Mingyu sa kanilang college reunion. They reminisce their sweet moments together, pati na rin kung bakit sila nag-break. They were young and stupid back then... pero iba na ngayon.Is this a shot for a second chance? or an eye-opener on how we shouldn't hold on to the past?
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT:** LOMI081  
>  **OPM:** Maybe - Reese Lansangan & Jensen Gomez  
>  **Disclaimer: Hindi ang svtfiloficfest o mga mod ang mga manunulat ng kathang ito. Ang mga may-akda ay ita-tag sa araw ng reveals (tatlong araw pagkatapos ma-post ang lahat ng akda.)** Ang mga karakter sa kathang ito ay nakabase sa sariling paglalarawan ng may-akda at hindi nito nirerepresenta kung sino ang mga artista sa kanilang totoong buhay. Hindi layunin ng may-akda ang saktan sila, ang kanilang mga pamilya, o kanilang mga kaibigan. Ang kathang ito at ang mga orihinal na karakter ay pag-aari ng may akda. 
> 
> **Note ni Otor:** thank you kay mamser prompter for the prompt! sana mabigyang hustisya huhuhu 
> 
> anw if you decide to read this, thank you na agad!! enjoy reading (??) and play reese and jensen's maybe while reading para mas dama ganon HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Matapos ang halos limang taon, muling tumapak si Wonwoo sa compound ng uni.

Hindi na mabilang kung nakailang daang libong tapak na si Wonwoo rito ngunit itong tapak na ito, ibang-iba sa lahat ng ‘yon. Nasa uni siya bilang alumnus at hindi na bilang estudyante. Nagbabalik siya sa lugar na naging tahanan ng marami niyang alaala.

Wonwoo can't help but be nostalgic kahit nasa gate pa lang naman siya. Siguro nga ay ‘yun naman talaga ang purpose ng reunions: to relive the past and its memories.

Inumpisahan na agad ni Wonwoo maglakad papuntang events hall. May kalayuan siya from the gate pero he doesn't mind. Mahangin naman at gusto niya ring magsenti nang very slight habang naglalakad at nagsa-sightseeing.

Wala masyadong naging pagbabago sa uni. May iilang mga constructions o renovations sa ibang buildings pero halos parehas pa rin ‘yung vibe and feel from 5 years ago.

Kung sa lugar ay wala masyadong nagbago, siguro naman ay marami na sa mga dating naging estudyante nito. Kay Wonwoo pa lang, ang laki na ng pinagbago.

Dumaan si Wonwoo sa apat na nakakapanghinang taon sa law school at halos kalahating taon ng review para sa bar exam na parating palang ang results. Naging immune na nga yata siya sa puyat pero in a way, binago siya ng limang taon na ‘yun so he could grow and become better.

Shirt and pants lang ang porma ni Wonwoo ‘pag naglalakad sa uni dati. Ngunit ngayon, nakasuot na siya ng semi-formal long sleeves at may blazer pa to match the occasion. Papasa pa rin namang college student ‘yung looks ni Wonwoo, pero no doubt, mas pogi talaga siya ngayon. Pair mo pa yung looks niya with his fashion, his parted hair, and his specs? No objections, your honor. Atty. Jeon jowable po talaga, hindi po mapagkakaila.

Hindi lang physical and fashion-wise ang naging growth ni Wonwoo. Mas mature na rin siya mag-isip ngayon. Hindi na siya katulad ng dati na nadadala ng emosyon kaya nakagagawa ng decisions impulsively. Kung may naging maling desisyon man siya recently, siguro 'yun ay ang pagbili niya ng gaming mouse sa Shopee na umiilaw sa ad pero hindi naman pala talaga.

At least, diba? Doon na lang siya nagiging tanga.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Hindi namalayan ni Wonwoo na narating niya na ang events hall na pupuntahan. Gano'n yata talaga 'pag sanay at masipag maglakad.

May natatanaw na siyang lalaki na nakatayo sa tapat ng lugar. Nakasalamin na siya pero hindi niya pa rin malaman kung sino ba ‘yun.

"WON!" Sigaw ng natatanaw habang nagwawagayway ng kamay. Hindi pa rin namumukhaan ni Wonwoo pero parang nakikilala niya ang boses.

Nang mapalapit pa lalo, nasigurado niya na kung sino nga ang nakita. Gummy smile pa lang, sure na agad siya.

Hindi na hinintay ni Seungcheol makalapit si Wonwoo. Siya na ang nag-adjust sa chill at mabagal na lakad ng kaibigan; nauna na siyang humakbang papalapit.

Niyakap agad ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo at hindi na ito ikinagulat ng mas matangkad. Napangiti pa nga siya sa gesture.

_Some things don't change talaga, ano?_

Sinamahan ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo hanggang sa entrance habang nakikipagkwentuhan. Sadyang binagalan nila ang lakad para makapag-usap at makamusta nang mas matagal ang isa't-isa. Sa tatlong minutong paglalakad na 'yon, napag-usapan nila saglit ang life after college, at more importantly, ang bagong aso ni Seungcheol. Proud dad pa nga raw siya.

Pagdating sa entrance ng hall, pinauna na ni Seungcheol si Wonwoo.

"Hihintayin ko pa katuwang ko magpalaki sa aso ko," Paliwanag ni Seungcheol habang pinapakita ang cute niyang gummy smile at dimples.

_Some things change nga rin. Seungcheol?? May jowa na??_

Tumawa na lang si Wonwoo at tumuloy na.

Maganda naman ang pagkakaayos ng hall para sa reunion. Malamig din at in fairness, maganda ang lighting. Hindi sa maarte si Wonwoo pero particular talaga siya sa mga gano'n. May isa pa siyang kilala na gano'n din eh, pero 'wag na lang muna natin pangalanan.

Maraming tao pero relative to that, malaki ‘yung hall. He searched the crowd for faces he knew. He tried his best pero masyadong maraming ulo; wala siyang mahanap.

"WONWOO!" Isang sigaw ang narinig mula sa gilid niya.

Tumingin siya pinanggalingan ng boses at ‘yun.

Nakita niya ang dance idol niya.

Ang favorite niyang bunso.

Si Chan.

Pero...

_Anong Wonwoo??_

"Hoy, kailan ka pa natutong tawagin ako na Wonwoo lang, hah?" Pabirong sabi nito habang papalapit.

Napatawa si Chan sa sinabi ng kuya. "Na-excite lang ako nung nakita kita grabe ka naman," Palusot ni Chan sa kuya dahil gusto lang naman talaga ni Chan ma-try matawag siya na Wonwoo kahit one time lang tonight.

Tinuro ni Chan kung nasaan _'yung iba'_ kasi kukuha pa raw muna siya ng makakain. Tinungo ni Wonwoo yung side na tinuro ni Chan. In-assume niya na lang na tropa nila ang naroon kasi hindi naman siguro siya papupuntahin ni Chan sa ibang tao.

True enough, natanaw niya ang mga kaibigan sa pupuntahan niya.

Nakita niyang nag-uusap habang nagtatawanan si Seungkwan, Soonyoung at Seokmin sa isang lamesa.

Magkasama namang nagkekwentuhan si Vernon at Jihoon habang sa tabi naman nila ay si Minghao at Joshua na may hawak ng wine glass.

Si Jun naman ay nasa tabi ni Minghao; nagpho-phone. Intindihin niyo na, mahirap mag-sideline ng online shop; hahanap pa ‘yan ng buyer ng hotdog machine na binili niya ng wholesale.

Walang bago sa nakita ni Wonwoo sa mga kaibigan. Halos katulad pa rin sila ng dati.

Seungkwan, Soonyoung, at Seokmin bilang mga maiingay? Check.

Jihoon at Vernon na nag-uusap, probably about their music? Check.

Joshua at Minghao being the Classy Gentlemen that they are? Check.

Junhui na nagce-cellphone? Check.

Chan na madaling utusan? Check.

Jeonghan at Seungcheol na missing in action? Check.

Isa na lang ang natitira sa checklist…

Mingyu at Wonwoo na umiiwas sa isa't isa? Check pa rin kaya? Or mababago na?

"Ginagawa mo diyan?" Natauhan si Wonwoo sa biglang sulpot na tanong ni Chan. Pabalik na siya na may dalang dalawang plato ng mani. Sumabay na si Wonwoo kay Chan sa paglapit sa mga kaibigan at sa paglapit nila ay parang huminto ang mundo _chAr._

Kaninong mundo ba naman kasi ang hindi hihinto kapag may nakitang isang Wonwoo Jeon.

Isang Wonwoo Jeon na saksakan ng pogi? Isang Wonwoo Jeon na kagalang-galang at mukhang handang mag-oust ng diktador at magbago ng bulok na sistema? chAR pero kung totoo, pa-order naman ng isa.

Anyways,

Kahit sino naman sigurong hindi siya nakita ng limang taon ay magugulat.

Napansin ni Wonwoo ang pagkagulat ng mga kaibigan at natawa. Yung tawang mababa na literal na _hahahaha?_ Oo, ‘yon. His laughter broke the ice and somehow, napangiti silang lahat.

Nanguna na si Soonyoung sa pagsalubong sa kanya bilang siya naman ang best friend ng lahat. Sumunod na ang iba at inulan si Wonwoo ng mga pagbati.

As expected, kinamusta siya, at nangamusta siya.

Hindi nagtagal ay sunod naman na dumating si Seungcheol kasama si Jeonghan. Inulan din sila ng pagbati, pero may kasamang pangangantiyaw.

Ilang taon pa raw pala ang dapat lumipas bago maintindihan ni Jeonghan ang nararamdaman niya para kay Seungcheol, pang-aasar sa kanila.

"Buti kayang maghintay ni Cheol kahit gaano katagal," dagdag pa ni Jihoon.

Wow naman, Seungcheol. Sana all?

Nangibabaw sa kanilang lahat ang biruan at tawanan. Maingay pero patunay 'yun na walang nagbago sa pagkakaibigan nilang lahat. Hindi pa sila kumpleto, though.

"Si Mingyu ba hindi pupunta?" tanong ni Seungkwan.

"Pupunta raw 'yun… yata?" Sagot ni Soonyoung na hindi rin sigurado kung ano nga bang nangyari kay Mingyu at wala pa rin siya.

"Nandiyan na oh," kalmadong sabi ni Minghao nang makita si Mingyu pumasok ng hall. Napatingin sila lahat at oo nga, nandiyan na nga siya. Kahit malayo, pansin na pansin na agad siya, sa laki ba naman niyang tao. Kitang-kita tuloy nila ‘yung mukha niya na halatang naliligaw.

Tinapik ni Seokmin ang katabing si Wonwoo. "Wons, tayo ka nga para makita tayo dito."

Napatingin lahat kay Seokmin dahil sa kanyang sinabi. ‘Yung tingin na parang nagsasabing, _gago ??_

"Ako na lang," pagliligtas ni Jun kay Seokmin sa pinasok nitong kalokohan. Sa dami ba naman kasi ng matangkad sa kanila, si Wonwoo pa talaga?

Nakita ni Mingyu si Jun at halatang natuwa si Mingyu nang nakita siya. Binilisan niya ang paglapit habang may malaking ngiting nakalapat sa kanyang mukha.

At ayun na nga... dumating na ang ultimate senti trigger ni Wonwoo. Isang Mingyu Kim.

"Hoy, late ka ah," pabirong puna ni Seungcheol na may kasamang pandidilat ng mata kahit nakangiti naman.

"Traffic eh," paliwanag ni Mingyu with matching pout.

Unknowingly, napangiti si Wonwoo sa ginawa ni Mingyu...

pero napawi ang ngiti na 'yon nang matauhan si Wonwoo na grumaduate pala sila ni Mingyu na umiiwas sa isa't-isa.

Binati si Mingyu ng lahat habang hindi alam ni Wonwoo ang gagawin.

Babati ba siya? Iiwas pa rin ba siya? Hindi niya na rin mapagtanto anong gagawin.

_Rold ikaw na gumawa ng paraan magtitiwala na lang ako._

Hinintay na lang ni Wonwoo kumilos ang destiny para sa kanya.

Buti na lang ay hindi tamad ang destiny.

Nagtagpo bigla ang paningin ni Wonwoo at Mingyu. Ngumiti si Mingyu. Ngumiti rin pabalik si Wonwoo at matapos nun, bumalik na sila agad sa pakikipag-usap sa ibang kaibigan.

Parang nabunutan si Wonwoo ng tinik sa lalamunan. At least alam niya na after all these years, kahit papaano ay okay sila ni Mingyu kahit hindi naging maganda ang paghihiwalay nila dati.

Balikan muna natin saglit ang checklist.

Mingyu at Wonwoo na umiiwas sa isa't isa? Check pa rin kaya? Or mababago na?

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Napuno ng kwentuhan ang nalalabing oras ng gabi. Naging sentro ng usapan ang mga kasalukuyan nilang ganap sa buhay at ang mga memories nila noong college.

Bagama’t nagkaroon na ng 'di mabilang na palitan ng kwento sa pagitan nilang magkakaibigan, hindi pa rin nakakapag-usap si Mingyu at Wonwoo. Wala ring nag-uungkat ng mga pangyayari noong college na bumida silang dalawa. Para bang nag-usap ang lahat na iwasan ang mga gano'ng kwento?

Pero matagal naman nang gano'n. Mula noong naghiwalay si Mingyu at Wonwoo, hindi na yata sila mapagsama, hindi lang sa gala o inuman, maski yata sa isang pangungusap lang. Hindi na dapat sila magulat kung bakit hanggang ngayon ay gano'n pa rin.

Wala eh. Hindi pa rin naaayos eh.

"Mauuna na kami ni Jun. Maaga pa kami bukas," biglang paaalam ni Minghao habang bahagyang nakasimangot sa kanyang relo. "Enjoy kayo! Sa susunod ulit ah," dagdag ni Jun.

"Samahan ko na kayo hanggang sa labas," alok ng katabi nilang si Wonwoo dahil 'yun naman ang matagal na niyang nakasanayang gawin.

Nagpaalam ang lahat sa kanila habang naglalakad palabas.

"Bye Wonssss!" pang-aasar ni Jeonghan kay Wonwoo.

"WONS ‘WAG MO IUWI 'YANG BASO!" dagdag pa ni Seungkwan sa kalokohan.

Napatawa na lang si Wonwoo at kumaway na lang din ng paalam bilang pagsakay sa trip ng dalawa.

Kahit bawas na ng dalawa, parang hindi pa rin nabawasan ang ingay at kulit na nangingibabaw sa table nila. Habang nagpapatuloy ang kwentuhan at pagsesenti ng mga kaibigan, napatingin si Mingyu sa naiwang pwesto ni Minghao at Jun.

"Kanino ‘to?" Tanong ni Mingyu habang inaangat ang phone na kanyang napansin. Umiling lahat dahil maski sila ay walang ideya.

Inunlock niya at tumambad sa kanya ang lockscreen na isang painting.

"Baka kay Hao ‘yan! He loves paintings, diba?!" Biglang sabi ni Vernon sa kanyang tabi.

"Hala baka naiwan niya," sagot ni Mingyu.

Naisip niya agad na importante ang phone ni Minghao sa kanya at kailangan niya itong maibalik bago sila makaalis. Ilang minuto na rin mula noong umalis sila; kung hindi siya magmamadali, baka hindi niya na sila maabutan. Agad siyang tumayo at tumakbo palabas.

Ang daming dinaanang obstacles ni Mingyu. Mga lamesa, mga upuang wala sa ayos, at mga magkakaibigang nagkukwentuhan sa gitna ng daan.

Paglabas ni Mingyu ng hall ay wala siyang nakitang Jun o Minghao. Tumakbo siya papunta sa may driveway, nagbabaka sakaling nandun sila.

Sa kabutihang palad, nakita nga niya sila roon na mabagal na naglalakad kasama si Wonwoo. Naghahabol pa siguro ng kwento?

Dahil nasiguro na ni Mingyu na nandiyan lang naman sila at hindi na niya kailangan magmadali, nag-iwan siya ng ‘precious’ memory sa phone ni Minghao; dose-dosenang selfies na alam ni Gyu ay ide-delete lang naman ng kaibigan. Matapos noon ay humabol na siya sa tatlong kaibigang hinanap. Actually, dalawa lang pero damay na natin si Wonwoo.

"HAO!" Sigaw ni Mingyu na hinihingal habang tumatakbo palapit. "Naiwan mo phone mo," dagdag nito nang makalapit na sa kanila.

Inabot niya ang phone pero sinuklian lamang siya ni Minghao ng mukhang nalilito.

"Nasa akin phone ko, Gyu. Hindi yan akin," Sagot niyang nalilito pa rin pero mukhang nagpipigil na ng tawa. _'Parang may mapapahiya, today?’ Isip ni Minghao._

Nagulat si Mingyu. In-unlock niya ‘yung phone para ipakita ‘yung lockscreen na painting.

"Hindi 'to sa ‘yo??" Tanong ni Mingyu na nanlaki nang kaonti ang mga mata sa gulat.

"Ah... akin 'yan."

Napatingin si Mingyu sa nagsalita.

Si Wonwoo.

Kay Wonwoo ‘yung phone. _Shet._

Naramdaman ni Mingyu ang pamumula niya dahil sa kahihiyan sa ginawa.

Salamat, destiny. Salamat at nagtatrabaho ka nang tama.

"Sorry. Akala ko kasi kay Minghao," sabi ni Mingyu habang inaabot ang phone sa tunay na may-ari. Nakatingin siya sa baba dahil ayaw niyang makita ni Wonwoo ang nararamdaman niyang kahihiyan na bakas sa kanyang mukha.

Napatawa bigla si Wonwoo. Naramdaman na naman ni Mingyu ang lalong pamumula niya dahil sa pagkatarantang naramdaman nang narinig niya ang tawang 'yon.

Tumawa na rin si Jun at Minghao. "Funny mo talaga, Gyu. Walang kupas," tumatawang sabi ni Jun habang tinatapik ang balikat ni Mingyu.

"Sige na, mauna na kami. Thank you, Wons! Gyu, okay lang yan," paalam muli ni Minghao, na natatawa pa rin.

Naiwang magkasama si Mingyu at si Wonwoo habang kumakaway sila kay Minghao at Jun na naglalakad na palayo.

Nabaling ang tingin ni Wonwoo sa kasamang si Mingyu. Pansin nito na hinihingal pa rin siya.

_Tumakbo siguro 'to._

Naalala niya bigla na may nadala siyang baso ng tubig. Hindi niya rin alam bakit niya 'yon nadala. Nagulat na lang siya nang mapansing dala na niya yung baso palabas nang inasar siya ni Seungkwan.

Salamat ulit, destiny. Overtime ka tonight? Sipag ah.

Inabot ni Wonwoo ang baso kay Mingyu. "Tubig?" Alok niya.

Bilang napagod si Mingyu tumakbo at umiwas sa obstacles (at kay Wonwoo chAR), tinanggap niya agad ang alok.

Unconsciously, pinanood ni Wonwoo ang pag-inom at ang bawat lagok ni Mingyu sa tubig. Nang natauhan sa ginagawa, agad niyang binuksan ang phone na kakaabot lang ni Mingyu at nagkunwaring may tinitignan.

Napabuntong hininga si Mingyu matapos maubos ang tubig.

"Wons," sabi nito habang inaabot pabalik kay Wonwoo ang baso. "Ba't ka may dalang tubig?" tanong ni Mingyu habang bahagyang tumatawa.

"Ahhh... hindi ko rin alam. Nagulat na lang ako palabas na akong may dala-dalang baso ng tubig."

At sabay na natawa ang dalawa.

Ayun naman pala.

Sa ilang taon na hindi sila nag-usap at umiwas sa isa't-isa, cellphone at baso ng tubig lang pala ang makakapaglapit ulit sa kanila. Kakaiba ka naman pala talaga, mamser destiny.

Matapos ang saglit na tawanan, naglakad na si Mingyu pabalik ng hall. Nakasuksok ang kamay niya sa bulsa at tumitingin-tingin sa langit habang naglalakad.

Pinanood lang siya ni Wonwoo maglakad. Wala pa rin sa tamang katinuan si Wonwoo mula noong nangyari ‘yung pagbabalik ng phone.

Starstruck yata kay Mingyu.

Or baka na-miss niya lang?

Nilingon siya pabalik ni Mingyu.

"Huy," pagtawag niya. "'Di ka pa babalik?"

Nagising si Wonwoo mula sa kanyang nightdreaming. (gabi na kase so di na daydream chAR)

"Ah, wait lang."

Ngumiti na lang sa kanya si Mingyu at patuloy na naglakad.

Sa sandaling iyon, napaisip si Wonwoo. Baka ito na 'yung paraan ng destiny para sabihing oras na para mag-usap sila ni Mingyu nang maayos.

Kung hindi kukunin ni Wonwoo ang opportunity na 'to ay baka wala nang sumunod. Perhaps for once ngayong gabi, siya naman ang kikilos at hindi na ang destiny.

"Gyu!" Napalingon si Mingyu, na halos metro na ang layo mula kay Wonwoo, dahil sa tawag.

"Gusto mo bang... maglakad-lakad saglit?" alok ni Wonwoo na halatang medyo naiilang.

Lumaki ang mata ni Mingyu at parang nagulumihanan. Kinatakot ito ni Wonwoo.

_Minsan na nga lang ako maging matapang mapapahiya pa ako._

"Kung ayaw mo okay lang na—"

"Hindi! Gusto ko," biglang sagot ni Mingyu, sabay tawa. Mabilis siyang naglakad pabalik sa kinatatayuan ni Wonwoo habang nakasuot ng isang abot-tengang ngiti.

Natuwa si Wonwoo sa nakuhang reaksiyon. Siguro nga ay maganda talagang maging matapang kung minsan.

"Saan tayo?" Tanong ni Mingyu nang makatapat na siya.

Ayun lang, Wonwoo. Wala kang itinerary.

"Kahit saan?" Suggestion ni Mingyu nang mapansing walang nakahandang plano si Wonwoo.

"Oo, Gyu. Kahit saan."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Mula noong nag-umpisa silang mag-ikot, walang tigil ang bibig ni Mingyu sa kasasalita. Bawat kanto yata ng uni, may naaalala siya at merong naikukwento. Si Wonwoo naman ay masayang nakikinig; siyempre, mas gusto niya 'yon kaysa sa maglakad sila na walang nagsasalita.

"WONS DITO KA NADAPA DATI OH," sigaw ni Mingyu na biglang tumawa. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Wonwoo pero walang makapipigil sa tawa niya. Humawak pa siya sa balikat ng kasama habang naluluha na sa katatawa.

Hindi natinag ang sama ng tingin ni Wonwoo pero kung hindi siya strong ay baka ngumiti na rin siya. Sino bang hindi mapapangiti ng isang Mingyu na tawang-tawa??

Nilabas ni Mingyu ang phone niya mula sa kanyang bulsa. "Picture ka Wons," sabi ni Mingyu na tumatawa pa rin.

"Mingyu para kang tanga."

"Dali na Won," pakiusap ni Mingyu na tumatawa pa rin.

"Bahala ka diyan," kunwaring malamig na sagot ni Wonwoo habang tumutuloy na sa paglalakad.

"WON!" biglang sigaw ni Mingyu.

Lumingon si Wonwoo at

Captured.

Captured na ang puso niya chAR.

Captured as in na-picturan siya ni Mingyu.

Lumapit na si Mingyu at pinakita ang picture. Candid photo ang kinalabasan at, in fairness, cute. Anong magagawa natin eh dumadaloy yata ang pagiging model sa dugo ni Wonwoo kaya effortless lang.

"Panget," pagsisinungaling ni Wonwoo.

Napatingin na lang si Mingyu sa kanya at nag-pout.

Yung pout na nagsasabing, _ay talaga ba? :((_

Pero siyempre, hindi naman talaga. "Joke lang. Ang seryoso naman nito," pagbawi ng nakangiting Wonwoo pero hinampas lang siya ni Mingyu.

"Siyempre 'pag ikaw nagsabi maniniwala ako agad. Tiwala ako sayo eh," paliwanag ni Mingyu habang naka-pout with furrowed eyebrows.

"Siyempre, mahalaga sa akin comments ng favorite subject ko… dati," dagdag niya.

Ayon ang masakit do'n. Dati na lang. Pero hindi na ito pinansin ni Wonwoo dahil wala naman na siyang magagawa.

"Favorite subject mo pero lagi mong pinahihirapan," panunumbat ni Wonwoo.

"Luh, anong pinahihirapan ka diyan. Nag-eenjoy ka kaya nun," bwelta ni Mingyu. "Libre ko pa dinner mo ang kapal naman ng mukha mo," sabi niya pa habang umiirap.

"Hoy deserve ko 'yon ang hirap mo kayang ipagdrive."

"Luh sino bang nag aalok na mag-drive eh pwede naman tayong mag-commute."

"Ang ingay mo sa LRT nakakahiya kang kasama."

Sinuntok bigla ni Mingyu si Wonwoo sa braso. Nakapout ulit si Mingyu at mukhang handa na umiyak anytime.

_Mingyu pikon amp_

"Joke lang kasi. Siyempre, naaawa ako sa dami ng dala mo," pagbawi ni Wonwoo. "Bait ko, 'no?"

"Dapat lang. Mahal kaya ng talent fee ko," pabirong sagot naman ni Mingyu.

Ang saya naman ng mag-ex.

Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at sabay na tumawa. Nagpatuloy sila sa paglalakad habang inaalala ang mga spontaneous shoot nila sa Manila, BGC, at sa kung saan-saan pa. Mag-uumpisa bilang shooting or filming, pero matatapos na food trip, o kung merong may pera, date.

Hindi naman 'yun ang mga trip ni Wonwoo, pero basta kasama si Mingyu, nagiging masaya siya. Si Mingyu kasi ‘yung trip niya… dati. Oo, dati.

Patuloy silang nagkwentuhan hanggang sa marating ang building ni Wonwoo.

Dumiretso si Mingyu sa bench sa tapat at umupo.

"Tinanggal nila yung bench na inuupuan ko dito," nakasimangot na reklamo niya nang maupo.

"Ano 'yang inuupuan mo?" nagtatakang tanong ni Wonwoo habang nakatanaw sa management building na nasa tapat nila.

"Hindi ito 'yuuuuun. Mas mataas yung dati!"

"Gyu... bench lang yan... nakakaupo ka pa rin naman," tumatawang sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Luh anong _'bench lang yan'._ Do'n kaya kita hinihintay dati."

"Ano ngayon?"

"Do'n kita hinihintay edi malamang special yung bench na yun," matuling sagot ni Mingyu. "Ang daming special memories nung bench na 'yun eh," dagdag pa niya.

Napatahimik si Wonwoo pero ngumiti siya deep inside.

Special pala ih.

Gumilid si Mingyu sa bench para bigyan ng space na mauupuan si Wonwoo. Sinenyasan niya si Wonwoo na umupo sa tabi niya at sumunod si Wonwoo.

Magkatabi ngayon ang dalawa habang nakatanaw sa building na kanilang kaharap.

"Bukas pa kaya library?" tanong ni Wonwoo.

Pinalo ni Mingyu ang katabi.

"Obvious ba? Sarado lahat ng building oh. Siyempre hindi."

Tumawa si Wonwoo. Tama nga naman si Mingyu.

"Miss ko na library dito, Gyu," sabi ni Wonwoo habang nakatitig sa kawalan.

"Bakit? Dahil tropa mo si ma'am librarian kaya kahit mag-cutting ka do'n 'di ka niya nilalaglag sa–"

"Tanga hindi," mabilis na pagpigil ni Wonwoo sa sasabihin ni Mingyu. _Bilis talaga ng bibig, amp._

"Pero isa na rin siguro 'yon," biglang bawi niya habang nagpipigil ng ngisi.

"Pero yung library kasi dito... iba? Komportable? Calming?" Paliwanag ni Wonwoo. Tumingin siya sa katabi at dinagdag, "Tsaka may kasama ako 'pag nasa library dito."

Napangiti silang dalawa at para bang bumalik sa kanilang isipan ang mga alaala nila sa library.

Nagbalik sa isipan ni Mingyu kung paano niya nakasanayang puntahan si Wonwoo sa library tuwing may paparating na exam si Wonwoo at kailangan niyang mag-review. Wala naman siyang gaanong maitutulong, pero gusto niyang makasama si Wonwoo; gusto niyang ipakita ang suporta at pagmamahal para sa kanya. Uupo lang siya sa tapat ng kasintahan para mag-motivate at sabihing nandoon lang siya kung may kailangan si Wonwoo.

Trineasure 'yun ni Wonwoo. Minsan ay nakakatulog pa si Mingyu sa paghihintay, pero basta't nandiyan si Mingyu, nagiging confident si Wonwoo. He feels safe and at peace with him. Madalas ay magtatanong pa nga si Mingyu kung may kailangan ba siya, pero ano pa bang kailangan niya? Nasa tapat niya ang inspirasyon at lakas niya. Ano pa ba?

Kape siguro, pero kahit wala naman 'yon okay lang.

Sabay na natauhan ang dalawa nang biglang humampas ang malamig na hangin. Kahit nakasuot ng makakapal na damit, parehas pa rin silang gininaw.

"Wons kung natuloy kaya tayo sa Sagada dati, makakagalaw pa kayo tayo sa lamig?" tanong ni Mingyu.

"Mukhang hindi, Gyu. Dito pa lang nangangatog na tayo. Baka humimlay na tayo do'n," biro ni Wonwoo.

"Pero gustong-gusto ko talaga magawa yung hiking doon, Wons. ‘Yung marating ko yung ibabaw ng clouds? Pangarap ko pa rin ‘yun, Wons," masayang sabi ni Mingyu.

"Ako rin," tahimik na sagot ni Wonwoo.

Siyempre, nananatiling pangarap pa rin ‘yun para kay Wonwoo. Sabay nilang binuo ni Mingyu ‘yun, eh; na marating nila ang tuktok ng mga ulap na masayang magkasama.

"Sayang 'no. Hindi natin nagawa," nakangiting sabi ni Mingyu kahit ramdam sa kanyang tono ng pagkakasabi ang labis na panghihinayang.

Hindi naman lamig ng panahon ang pumigil sa kanila dati. Lamig nila sa isa't-isa ang naging dahilan kung bakit hindi natuloy. Naghiwalay na sila eh.

Inatake na rin ng panghihinayang si Wonwoo. Hanggang pangarap na lang siguro ‘yun.

"Wons punta tayo sa arts building," excited na sabi ni Mingyu na parang hindi nalungkot at nanghinayang ilang segundo lang ang nakalipas. Tumango si Wonwoo.

"Ano na kaya itsura ng building namin. No bias— kahit building ko 'yun— pero 'yun talaga pinakamagandang building dito sa uni," sabi ni Mingyu na may tonong nagyayabang habang naglalakad.

"Hoy hindi ah. Ang ganda kaya ng sa amin," kontra ni Wonwoo.

"Luh hindi ah ang plain nga ng walls niyo eh."

"Hoy style 'yon. Minimalist. Ang galing kaya ng management department."

"Bakit? May painting ba ako na nakadisplay sa management building?"

Natahimik si Wonwoo kasi, _ano raw??_

"Nakadisplay painting ko sa arts building kaya siyempre, arts building best building na agad," pagmamayabang ni Mingyu habang nakangiti at tumatawa.

Nang makita at marinig ang tawa ni Mingyu, biglang nakaramdam si Wonwoo ng pagkataranta.

Parang may biglang something na nabuhay sa puso niya. Gusto na lang niyang malusaw sa mga ngiti at tawang binitawan ni Mingyu.

Na-miss niya 'yon. Mingyu's happiness was priceless, at na-miss niyang makita 'yon.

Na-miss niyang maging kasiyahan ni Mingyu. Na-miss niya si Mingyu. Na-miss niya maging _kay Mingyu._

_Ayan, Wonwoo. Kakasenti mo ‘yan. Reminisce ka pa ah._

"May problema ba?" Nagulat si Mingyu sa biglang pananahimik ni Wonwoo kaya napatanong siya.

"'Wag ka mag-alala. 'Pag wala na yung painting ko sa building namin, aaminin ko nang pinakamaganda building niyo," assurance ni Mingyu.

Pagdating nila sa building, tumakbo agad patungong entrance si Mingyu at naiwan si Wonwoo na mabagal na naglalakad. Sinubukan ni Mingyu buksan ang pinto pero naka-lock.

Tumigil sa paglalakad si Wonwoo sa may tapat ng building.

"Gyu, ‘di ba sabi mo obvious naman na sarado lahat ng building ngayon... anong ginagawa mo?"

"Hay nako the art department was always an exemption eh. Baka nagbago na," sagot ni Mingyu na nagkukunwaring disappointed, pero hindi niya lang talaga naisip na baka sarado rin ang building tulad ng iba.

"Sayang Wons, 'di mo makikita masterpiece ko," nanghihinayang na sabi ni Mingyu habang pabalik sa kinatatayuan ni Wonwoo.

"Proud na proud ka, 'no?"

"Oo naman. Mahal na mahal ko 'yun eh," proud na sagot ni Mingyu habang naglalakad papunta sa isa na namang bench sa tapat ng building.

"Mas minahal mo kaysa sa 'kin?"

Hindi naintindihan ni Wonwoo kung saan nanggaling ang mga salitang sinabi. Masyado ba siyang in the moment kaya pati ang subtle kalandian niya nagsesenti at nagpaparamdam na rin?? Napatingin na lang bigla si Mingyu at walang nasabi.

Anong dapat gawin in situations like this?

"Joke lang," sabi ni Wonwoo, sabay nervous laugh.

"Siyempre mas minahal kita. Tingin mo ba kapantay mo lang noon ang isang painting?" Sagot naman ni Mingyu.

Napatingin si Wonwoo pero patuloy lang si Mingyu sa paglalakad, hindi nakatingin sa kanya. Umupo si Mingyu sa bench at tinabihan siya ni Wonwoo.

Parehas nilang tinanaw ang arts building. Humupa ang kanilang mga tawanan, at tila parang may switch, naging seryoso ang dalawa. Nag-iba ang ihip ng hangin sa pagitan nila. Siguro dahil napag-usapan ang _dati._

Coincidentally, may memories din na nakatatak sa kanilang kasulukuyang pwesto.

"Wons… dito rin pala tayo naghiwalay, ‘no?" sabi ni Mingyu.

Oo, sa tapat ng arts building. Sa tapat mismo ng building ni Mingyu natapos ang relasyon nila.

Pagod noon si Wonwoo. Hindi lang physically, also mentally. Kung papipiliin siya ng lowest point sa buhay niya, siguro 'yun ang pipiliin niya.

It was the day na nilabas ng dream law school niya ang results ng kanilang admission exams.

At hindi siya kabilang sa mga pumasa.

Wonwoo felt really bad about it. He was disappointed in himself. He doubted if para sa kanya ba talaga ang pag-aabogado. Kasi kung oo, bakit niya kailangan mahirapan ng ganito, he thought.

He was on a major slump. Buong araw, hindi siya makausap, hindi siya makakain, wala rin siyang ganang kumilos.

At hindi alam ni Mingyu na nangyayari 'yon.

Mingyu flooded Wonwoo with texts pero hindi pumayag si Wonwoo makipagkita. Iritang-irita na siya sa mundo at gusto niya mapag-isa until maayos lahat, if ever it will.

But Mingyu insisted that they meet, not knowing na Wonwoo was already half-irrational because of how frustrated he was that day.

As usual, Wonwoo gave in and agreed to meet Mingyu. Pero Wonwoo did not give in with a fluttered heart as he always did; he gave in with his head clouded with frustrations.

Galit na galit siya sa sarili niya at that moment. If he has to go through so much misery because of his failure, he wants to go through it alone.

Alone. Without anyone, not even Mingyu.

Pero Mingyu won't leave him alone simply by asking him to.

Wonwoo, with his then irrational thinking, forced himself to make a decision. A major one, at that.

Nagkita sila ni Mingyu sa tapat ng arts building, right after Mingyu's last class.

Wonwoo wore a straight face but that didn't stop Mingyu from giving the brightest smile.

"Kamus—"

"Gyu… let's break up," biglang putol ni Wonwoo sa sasabihin ni Mingyu.

Na parang bula, nawala ang ngiti ni Mingyu.

"Gyu, I don't think we're for each other," malamig na sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Wons? Hindi ko maintindihan," seryosong sabi ni Mingyu habang bakas ang gulat sa mukha.

Kasi saan nga ba galing yung _I don't think we're for each other?_ Matapos ang lahat ng pinagsamahan nila, bigla na lang na hindi pala nararamdaman ni Wonwoo na sila ang para sa isa't isa. _Tangina??_

"Okay naman tayo, ‘di ba? What's wrong?" dagdag niya.

"Gyu… marami pa akong plano. And I think it's better if we go our own ways," paliwanag ni Wonwoo, still with a straight face that radiated coldness.

"I'll be here to support you, Wons. Hindi naman problema 'yun," sabi ni Mingyu na may tonong nagpapaliwanag.

"Pero—"

"Bakit?" Matuling tanong ni Mingyu.

Bumibigat na ang mga mata niya. Dama niya ang dahan-dahang pamumuo ng luha na pinipilit niyang hindi ilabas. He had always been vulnerable to Wonwoo pero ngayon, kahit subok lang, susubukan niyang huwag muna para makakuha ng kasagutan.

"Hindi ba ako kasama sa mga plano mo?"

Hindi na nakasagot si Wonwoo at naging hudyat 'yun para tuluyan nang tumulo ang luha ni Mingyu.

"Silence means yes… 'di ba?" tanong niya, his voice starting to shake.

"Gyu…" mahinang sabi ni Wonwoo.

Nagpilit si Mingyu ng ngiti para mapigilan ang lalong pagtulo ng kanyang mga luha.

"Wons… kung wala pala akong lugar sa mga plano mo, anong papel ko sa buhay mo?"

Hindi makasagot si Wonwoo. Habang tumatagal ang katahimikan, lalong nadudurog ang puso ni Mingyu.

"Wons… naging parte ba talaga ako ng mundo mo?" hindi na napigilan ni Mingyu ang pagluha.

"Gyu, oo naman—"

"Pero ba't ang dali nito para sayo?" tanong niya kasabay ng pagpatak ng kanyang mga luha.

"Gyu… I’m sorry."

Nabalot sila ng katahimikan. Tumingin si Mingyu sa langit para pigilan ang lalong pagbuhos ng luha, kahit alam niyang hindi niya iyon habambuhay mapipigilan.

"So I guess this is goodbye?" sabi ni Mingyu bilang pagputol sa ilang minuto ng katahimikan.

Hindi makasagot si Wonwoo ng oo dahil ayaw niyang umalis si Mingyu. Pero hindi rin niya masabi ang hindi dahil huli na ang lahat.

Patak ng luha nalang ang naging sagot ni Wonwoo.

"Sige, Wons. Paalam, at salamat," paalam ni Mingyu, trying not to break down because that farewell meant wala na talaga. _Break na sila._

Ganun-ganun na lang, natapos ang relasyon. Ang bilis at ang sudden. 'Yun na rin ang huling beses na nag-usap sila.

Ngayon, tahimik silang magkatabi, perhaps also thinking about that day na naghiwalay sila.

"Gyu… I'm sorry," Wonwoo said, breaking the long silence.

_Wow, déja vu??_

"I'm sorry if you had to hurt because of me," dagdag niya.

"Okay lang, Wons," sabi ni Mingyu. "Sorry rin."

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Mingyu.

"Wons, after the break-up, I hated you so much. Siguro dahil nasaktan ako? Pero I don't think that's an excuse."

Mingyu smiled a bit and continued to explain.

"A lot of people can hurt you, pero iba talaga when you're hurt by the one you love most.

"Iba yung pakiramdam… iba kasi ‘yung sakit when you already see your future with someone, only to find out na ikaw lang pala ang nag-iisip ng gano'n. When you thought endgame na kayo, pero hindi pala.

"Gano'n naramdaman ko no'n. Sa lahat ng plano ko, kasama ka… I made sure na nandoon ka. I saw my future with you. Pero that day, it occured to me how you didn't feel the same way," tumigil si Mingyu para magbuntong hininga.

"Kaya siguro it hurt a lot. Because it's you. Because I spent so much time with you. And I loved you very much…

…pero hindi naman pala tayo hanggang sa dulo."

Napatigil saglit si Mingyu dahil sa bigat ng mga nasambit. Unang beses niyang masabi ang frustrations niyang 'yon out loud and he was glad he was telling it to the appropriate person. Tinuloy niya ang pagkukwento after a short while.

"For days, Won, wala ako sa sarili ko. I cried myself to sleep. Napagod na rin ako gumising because I had to wake up in a world na nandoon ka, pero hindi kita makasama. Kinailangan ko ipaalala sa sarili ko araw-araw na kailangan ko nang masanay na wala ka… and my heart would break everytime.

"Dahil kahit gustuhin ko, I can't love you the same way. Hindi dahil hindi ko kaya, pero dahil hindi na pwede.

"I was sad, pero I also got mad? Like, all those years? Wala lang pala sayo? I thought.

"Kaya I hoped you were as miserable as I was. Winish ko na sana 'di mataas grades mo. Or matapilok ka habang nagmamartsa ka sa graduation. Or sana di masarap ulam mo or the like.

"Pero narealize ko na hindi mo deserve 'yun, Wons. And, I was wrong to think like that. I was wrong for hating you. Whether we're together or apart, you deserve the best. You being away from me shouldn't be a reason para hindi ka maging masaya… because nasaan ka man, you deserve to be happy.

"You deserve happiness, kahit hindi with me."

Tumingin si Mingyu sa kawalan. "Buti na lang walang nag-manifest sa mga inisip ko. Pero still, sorry," he said, finishing his lengthy emotional _apology_.

Wonwoo teared up hearing Mingyu say all that. Of course, nasaktan rin si Wonwoo when they broke up pero he knows that his pain doesn't equate Mingyu's. Wonwoo was hurting because he was away from Mingyu, while Mingyu was hurting not just because of that same reason, but also because of disappointment.

"Gyu, I'm so sorry… I know an apology isn't enough pero—,"

"Okay na, Wons. Hindi ka pa nagsosorry, tanggap ko na agad," Mingyu said, smiling sincerely at the other.

Hindi talaga nagbago si Mingyu. He's still the same pure and soft-hearted human that he is.

And Wonwoo felt bad because he hurt this person just because of his impulsive, irrational, and emotion-driven decisions.

_Ang tanga, Wonwoo. Napakatanga._

"Gyu, I'm sorry kung hindi ako lumaban," sabi ni Wonwoo.

"Gyu… I lied so you could leave."

Napatingin si Mingyu na tila nagulumihanan sa narinig.

"Nilamon ako ng frustrations ko no'n, Gyu. It was the day I questioned kung para ba talaga ako sa pag-aabogado. When I failed that one admission exam, parang pinunit sa tapat ko lahat ng nabuo kong plano; the idealistic plans, the ones na kasama ka.

"I pushed you away so I could be alone. Because I thought I could be better if I was by myself; if I had zero distractions," dagdag niya.

"I wanted to start by myself, pero mali ako for leaving you out of my new plans. You were one of the best things that ever happened to me, pero I let you go… out of my frustrations.

"Nabulag ako, Gyu. Hindi ko nakita na maiintindihan mo ako, sasamahan mo ako, at susuportahan mo ako.

"Hindi ko nakita 'yun lahat. Hindi kita naisip. Hinayaan ko ang sarili ko kumilos ayon sa frustrations ko, kaya I pushed you away."

Wonwoo laughed it off kahit deep inside, he was very emotional. "Ang tanga, ‘di ba?" he said with a small laugh.

Bago sa pandinig ni Mingyu ang mga nasabi ni Wonwoo. The exam, the frustrations, and the lie part.

"Wons… _you lied?"_ tanong ni Mingyu.

"Gyu…" tumingin si Wonwoo sa arts building.

"I never stopped loving you."

Napatingin bigla si Mingyu.

"Never did I think na hindi tayo para sa isa't-isa. I was just irrational, thinking na I will be better alone, kaya I foolishly wanted to get you out of my system.

"Pero despite that, I loved and adored you the same way I always did," sabi ni Wonwoo, now looking at Mingyu.

Binaling ulit ni Wonwoo ang tingin pabalik sa building. Gano'n din si Mingyu.

They paused for a while to take in everything they just said. Balot sila ng katahimikan dahil parehas silang walang agad na masabi.

Matapos ang ilang minuto, Mingyu broke the silence.

"May regrets ka ba?"

Wonwoo let out a sigh. A huge sigh, at that.

"Oo naman, Gyu… I regret losing you… I regret letting you go," sagot ni Wonwoo.

"Ikaw?" pagbabalik niya ng tanong.

"Hm?" napaisip si Mingyu. "Ngayon? Wala naman na. Siguro dati, pinagsisihan kong hinayaan kong maghiwalay tayo.

"Pero wala na 'yun, Wons. Seeing you today? Looking like that? I couldn't be happier," sagot ni Mingyu.

Nagbuntong-hininga si Wonwoo. "Gyu, namiss mo ba _tayo?"_

With slight tone change sa 'tayo' because it's a keyword.

Mingyu didn't hesitate. "Oo naman. Pwede ba namang hindi?" sagot niya.

"I actually missed spending time with you," dagdag niya, looking at Wonwoo.

Nang magtagpo ulit ang paningin nila sa sandaling 'yun, nasiguro na ni Wonwoo na there really is a part of him who wanted Mingyu back.

"Gyu, if we tried again. This time, bilang mas matured na tayo, do you think it would work?" Wonwoo bravely asked.

Tumingin si Wonwoo kay Mingyu at tumingin din siya pabalik.

"I don't think we should... I don't think we should try again," straightforward na sagot sa kanya.

"Nung sinabi mo dati na hindi tayo para sa isa't-isa, tama ka yata. Hindi nga yata tayo para sa isa't-isa."

Aray. Ito na ba ang karma ni Wonwoo dahil sa pananakit niya kay Mingyu.

"Ah. Do you not feel the same way anymore?" tanong ni Wonwoo, trying his best to sound casual and chill about it, even if the question meant a lot to him.

"When you let me go, nagdecide na rin akong i-let go ka and all the feelings I had for you, kahit masakit at matagal," Mingyu answered.

"I decided to let go of our past. Hindi ko kinalimutan ah! Ayoko lang mag-hold on do'n kasi nasasaktan ako and I couldn't grow as a person.

"So I guess oo? I don't feel the same way," sagot ni Mingyu. _Sakit._

Kumirot ang puso ni Wonwoo sa narinig because he didn't share the same sentiment as Mingyu. Because Wonwoo still had feelings for him. Wonwoo still loved him. The same way he always did.

Nanlaki bigla ang mata ni Mingyu at tumingin kay Wonwoo.

"’Uy kung tinatanong mo 'to dahil nagui-guilty ka, don't worry about it! Okay na ako, Wons," sabi ni Mingyu.

"Hindi, Gyu. I'm asking not just because I feel guilty," sagot ni Wonwoo at nagbuntong hininga right after, as if naghanda for another emotional ride.

"Gyu, what if I told you I still had feelings for you?"

Napatingin si Mingyu sa kasama with his mouth wide open.

"Alam mo ba kung kailan ko nalaman na isang malaking pagkakamali na I let you go?" umpisang tanong ni Wonwoo

"When I got into another law school and was granted scholarship. Kasi kahit nasa magandang lugar na ako, I felt empty; dahil wala ka.

"And that feeling? It never really went away. I just learned to deal with it like it wasn't there… but I always felt incomplete without you," Wonwoo sighed. _Pero hindi ngayon kasi kasama kita._

"Every minute I spent with you tonight was just as special as it was 5 years ago. Gyu…" Wonwoo— with tears building up on his eyes— looked at Mingyu.

"I still love you."

Instinctively, napatingin si Mingyu kay Wonwoo, pero Mingyu didn't know how to react. He was too surprised to actually say anything.

Wonwoo broke the silence and asked his one last question. One last question that seemed pathetic, but whose answer Wonwoo wanted to know, whether it hurt him or not.

"Gyu… wala na ba talaga? Can't you love me back… the same way you always did?" sabi ni Wonwoo, tears falling from his eyes.

Mingyu looked down and answered with silence. Déja vu ulit, pero this time, silence didn't mean yes, and it didn't come from Wonwoo.

Bilang isang _strong_ person, ngumiti si Wonwoo, even if he had tears rolling down his cheeks. "Gyu, I'm sorry… I was carried away by my emotions… and I thought we could work the second time around… pero hindi na pala."

Wonwoo wiped his tears and sighed. "Hay," he said, kunwari exhausted, pero he was just too emotional and sad.

"When I wanted to let you go, you wanted to hold on. Now that I'm holding on, you've let go."

For the nth time tonight, natahimik ulit sila.

"We're better people now. Mas matalino and mas mature. Maybe soon we'll have our second chance... Pero hindi na sa isa't-isa," sabi ni Wonwoo na medyo teary-eyed na ulit. Ngayon, he can’t imagine having his second chance with a person who isn’t _his_ Gyu. Kung kailan niya makikita ‘yun? Or rather, makikita niya pa kaya? Hindi niya alam.

Muli, katahimikan ang bumalot sa magkatabi. Nag-unat si Wonwoo at tumayo. "Balik na tayo?" tanong niya habang patayo. Sunod na tumayo na rin si Mingyu at pagkatapos ay humarap siya kay Wonwoo.

They now stood face to face. Mingyu's eyes were brimming with tears as he looked into Wonwoo's.

To Wonwoo's surprise, Mingyu pulled him closer and gave him a hug.

It was the warmest and most comforting hug Wonwoo had for a long time. The warmth of their hug swept away the coldness that lingered the night.

"Wons, I'm sorry," Mingyu said, his voice now shaking.

"No, Gyu. Don't be," Wonwoo said as he buried his face on Mingyu's shoulder.

And as if their emotions pulled them together, the hug became tighter. It was a soft moment for both Mingyu and Wonwoo. They didn't want to let go of the hug… but they know they have to.

Because by the end of this all, Mingyu and Wonwoo will remain as nothing more than friends. They're exes, and that's probably all they're gonna be.

They both let go of the hug, freeing the warmth that gave them comfort and peace. They wiped their tears, and started to walk back to the hall.

All good things must come to an end, ika nga ng isang sikat na kasabihan.

The walk back to the hall was uneventful. Walang nagsasalita but the words they couldn't say ran inside their heads.

Hindi nagtagal ay nakabalik sila sa hall at sa piling ng mga kaibigan.

Full smiles pa rin silang lumapit sa mga gulat na kaibigan, kahit dumaan sila sa isang emotional roller coaster.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Pagkabalik ni Mingyu and Wonwoo sa hall, they both pretended like nothing happened. Hindi na sila ulit nag-usap dahil 'yun yung _normal_ sa kanila.

Naging mabilis ang takbo ng gabi at eventually, they all found themselves waving goodbyes at each other outside the hall.

"Wons, paano ka uuwi?" tanong ni Mingyu, breaking the _awkwardness_ na somehow ay bumalot sa kanila.

"Grab? Angkas? Kung ano sigurong convenient," sagot ni Wonwoo.

"Angkas?? Ganyan suot mo??"

"Hindi ba pwede?" inosenteng tanong ni Wonwoo dahil hindi niya talaga alam. _Pogi-pogi mo pati ng suot mo maga-Angkas ka lang?_ Mingyu thought.

"Hindi naman pero… hatid na lang kita."

Tumango si Wonwoo at naglakad sila papunta sa kotse ni Mingyu.

The car had some weird air in it nung pumasok ang dalawa. Dahil siguro sa car freshener na may scent na ilang-ilang? Ilang-ilang kasi yung dalawang nakasakay ilang na ilang yata sa isa't isa??

Hindi malakas ang amoy pero mararamdaman talaga na the car was filled with an air of awkwardness. Kung walang radyo, magiging nakakabingi ang katahimikan.

"Gyu," Wonwoo said, breaking the silence. "Alam mo ba saan pupunta?"

"Oo?? Bakit…"

"Wala. Iba kasi 'tong dinadaanan mo. May shortcut ka ba?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Mingyu at halos mapasigaw. "WONS WALA NALILIGAW NA BA TAYO?!"

Natawa na lang si Wonwoo. _Typical Gyu._ Buti na lang at alam niya kung saan ang dapat na daanan.

For the rest of the trip, kung ano-ano na lang ang napag-usapan nila. Traffic, malls, road reblockings, at other things na naaalala nila along the way hanggang sa narating na nila ang apartment ni Wonwoo.

"Bye, Gyu. Thank you ah!" sabi ni Wonwoo habang pabukas na ng pinto ng kotse. Palabas na siya nang biglang tinawag siya ni Mingyu. "Wons, teka," sabi nito.

"Nung sinabi kong favorite subject kita dati… joke lang 'yun. Favorite subject pa rin kita," sabi ni Mingyu habang nakangiti.

Tumawa na lang si Wonwoo. "Ako pa ba eh ang galing galing ko yata," sagot niya na nakapagpatawa rin kay Mingyu

"Sige na, Gyu. Bye!" paalam ni Wonwoo.

At pinanood ni Wonwoo umalis si Mingyu sakay ng kanyang kotse. The last time he watched Mingyu leave was when they broke up and he was filled with regrets that time. Ngayon, 5 years after, although he still has regrets, mas masayang siya he had spoke his heart out.

He was still hurt; siyempre, inevitable. Nag-hold on siya masyado sa past, thinking na when the time is right at okay na sila, pwedeng mag-retry.

Pero iba talaga ang real life. May second chances, oo; pero hindi mo alam kung sa parehas na tao pa rin ba.

Gano'n yata talaga. Hindi para sa isa't-isa eh

Umakyat na si Wonwoo sa kanyang apartment. Ginawa niya ang kanyang usual night routine at naghanda nang matulog. Kasama na do'n ang pagbobrowse niya sa kanyang phone.

He looked through his gallery and guess what, infested siya ng 72 selfies ni Mingyu. Wonwoo smiled a bit.

Suddenly, may notification na nag-appear on top of his phone.

It was a text.

Galing kay Mingyu.

**mingyu: wons di mo pa nakikita painting ko diba?**

**mingyu: kita tayo sa uni bukas?**

**mingyu: libre ko na lunch and dinner hehehehe**

Napangiti si Wonwoo after reading the texts.

**wonwoo: sige!! see you!!**

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note ni Otor:** wow if nabasa mo up to this point, thank you so much!! thank you rin to the mods for giving this opportunity!!
> 
> anw i hope you enjoyed the fic as much as i did writing it huhuhuhu
> 
> p.s. nawala ni wonwoo yung baso HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
